1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to smoking habit breakers, and more particularly pertains to an ashtray provided with a smoke detector and an audio playback device for broadcasting an anti-smoking message upon activation of the smoke detector. Various types of programs are utilized to assist smokers in breaking the smoking habit. The present invention provides a person who is attempting to quit smoking with an added psychological incentive to do so. Each time a smoker flicks an ash or places a lighted cigarette into the ashtray, an anti-smoking message is broadcast. A counter keeps track of the number of activations of the smoke detector. Thus, the smoker is provided with a quantitative measure of their progress in their stop smoking program.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of smoke detectors and ashtrays are known in the prior art. Ashtrays are available with filters and fans to prevent a cigarette smoker from fouling the air in a room. Additionally, various types of audio message playback devices are commercially available. These available devices include tape recorder audio devices of the type utilized in phone answering machines, and electronic digital voice message units of the type utilized to provide warning messages in automobiles and computer games. While these various components of the present invention are commercially available, applicant is not aware of any prior art ashtrays which utilize a smoke detector in combination with an audio message unit to provide an anti-smoking message upon the detection of smoke.
Conventional smoking habit breaking programs include the use of nicotine gums, psychological training programs and smoking substitutes. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of smoking habit breakers, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such smoking habit breakers, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.